


l ú g u b r e

by canneloni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Severus Snape, Cute Severus Snape, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Severus Snape, Pretty Severus Snape, Sirius Black is a bad man, Teen Pregnancy, Violence, Young Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni
Summary: Por culpa de una apuesta perdida, Sirius mantiene relaciones sexuales con Severus Snape, el chico al que ha atormentado por años y del cual estaba secretamente enamorado. Sin embargo, Sirius no tuvo en cuenta un detalle importante; Severus era un mago fértil. El mestizo termina embarazado, y cuando el director se entera de esto, mandó llamar a los padres de Sirius. Al principio molestos, pero persuadidos al descubrir quién era la madre de Severus, le permiten a la "pareja" de su hijo vivir con ellos en su mansión.Las pasiones dan rienda suelta, los secretos son cada vez mayores y el resentimiento sólo crece, hasta que el drama se desata en la ancestral casa de la familia Black.
Relationships: Orion Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. ☠ 01 ☠

↬ ☠

— Snape. — Dijo.

Severus sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Era más alto de lo que recordaba, siendo que lo había visto hace unas horas. Debía levantar la cabeza para verle la cara, tanto que le dolía el cuello. Le pareció que su negra y espesa cabellera ya no era tan brillante y perfecta, y que tenía los ojos más apagados. O quizás fuese la luz.

— ¿Black? — Susurró.

Él asintió.

— ¿Cómo... sabías que estaba aquí? — Tanteó su varita en su bolsillo.

— No es tu problema.

A los lados del oscuro pasillo, iluminado por fuego, se asomaban cabezas curiosas que se les quedaban mirando. Dos chicas de ravenclaw y un muchacho de hufflepuff. Faltaba poco para el toque de queda, y ellos estaban listos para un duelo entre la serpiente escurridiza de slytherin y el flamante Sirius Black. Pero no pasó, Sirius no tenía su varita en mano ni lo amenazaba con su físico, no por el momento. El gryffindor ladeó la cabeza hacia el grupito vigilante y soltó un gruñido que a Severus le supo a licor, mucho licor.

— Fuera. — Ellos no se movieron. — ¡Fuera!

Las chicas y el hufflepuff se marcharon, trastabillando y con los ceños fruncidos. Especialmente las chicas, poco acostumbradas a esa actitud del sangre pura; o al menos, dirigida a ellas.

Entonces Severus sintió su pulso acelerado y su visión borrosa, fuertes y gruesos brazos que lo cogían por la cintura y lo levantaban. Atisbando por encima del hombro ancho de Sirius, vio la silueta de James Potter recostado contra el filo de la pared, con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro y sus lentes resbalándose por su nariz.

Y eso lo hizo titubear, con el miedo y la confusión entrando en su sangre como veneno. Sirius lo metió a la habitación de limpieza, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y llevándose toda luz cálida consigo.

Sintió los besos húmedos contra la piel sensible de su cuello, las manos callosas apretando sus nalgas con dedos de pinzas y su cuerpo aplastado contra la pared fría.

— Black. — Lo llamó con miedo, confuso y tembloroso. Como Sirius no respondió, Severus intentó apartarlo, pero sus delgados brazos no eran rival para la fuerza de Sirius. Él gruñó y se inclinó hacia el mestizo, con las mejillas rojas y oliendo a alcohol barato.

Memorias, feas y culpables, bañaron la cabeza de Severus y se expresaron en cachetes surcados de lágrimas. Odiaba el alcohol. Sólo arruinaba un poco más su vida, y le daba la certeza de que caería en él, tal cual su padre, tal cual su madre, tal cual él.

De repente -sin que Severus entendiera muy bien cómo había ocurrido- él lo arrojó sobre una mesita destartalada y empezó a quitarle la ropa con frenéticos movimientos. Su débil resistencia no significó nada, tan sorprendido que no sabía qué hacer. Sirius se colocó sobre él, le bajó la ropa interior y comenzó a empujar. Empujar y empujar, hasta que Severus sintió el desgarre. Cuando Severus gritó, de dolor y protesta, Sirius le tapó la boca con la mano y apretó fuerte mientras los orbes negros sólo expresaban horror. Los movimientos siguieron, rápidos y directo a ese punto que puso los ojos del joven Snape en blanco. Le dolía, pero entre esa agonía se escondía el placer malsano. Pasaron más de diez minutos de ese vaivén, los dedos callosos se metieron dentro de la boca de Severus, hasta su garganta y temió vomitar.

Luego de una embestida particularmente profunda, se estremeció y se quedó tan inmóvil tendido sobre su cuerpo que Severus casi creyó que estaba muerto. Entonces vino la sensación de humedad, de algo líquido y espeso inundar sus entrañas laceradas.

Sirius salió de su interior, su miembro goteando sangre ajena y esperma, tal cual el charco que se formó de la entrada de Severus.

— No me mires así. — Le dijo, sintiendo en la oscuridad los ojos pesados de Severus sobre su espalda. — Nadie más te tocaría, te hice un favor.

Severus escuchó el sonido de un cierre subirse y un cinturón ajustándose.

— De esto no hables, o te hundiré.

Así como entró, furtivo y violento, abandonó la habitación.

— _Te odio..._ — Susurró Severus al viento.

↬ ☠

— ¿Y? ¿Vomitaste? — Dijo James al cabo de un rato.

Él lo miró con un rostro indescifrable, pero enseguida sonrió. El cigarro entre sus dedos -del cual dudaba fuera de tabaco, aún no sabía identificar los olores- comenzaba a apagarse, quedando muy poco de él. James le había servido un whisky muggle, sabía diferente al licor que había tomado antes de... eso.

— De hecho, no.

— No puedo creer que lo hicieras, amigo. Debió darte asco, sólo con imaginarlo me dará material para pesadillas. — Rió con su propia broma, codeándose. — Quién diría que el gran Sirius Black sería rechazado por Zoë Castle, ja. No debiste apostar sobre ella.

— Ni tan buena estaba. — Sirius le dio una calada a su cigarro casi terminado. — La muy perra...

— Como sea, nada peor que Snivellus.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que vio lucecitas tras los párpados. No estaba orgulloso, de lo que hizo. Siempre se imaginó esa noche con Severus de forma diferente, con más romance y preparación, menos salvaje y rudo. Se imaginó una cama de sábanas blancas y pétalos rojos, sabiendo que el color molestaría al slytherin. Se lo imaginó vistiendo lencería blanca y con los labios rojos, no con el uniforme arrancado y lágrimas en la cara. No quería tener que haberlo hecho así.

— ¿No quieres irte a bañar? Digo, no sabes lo que tenía.

— Era virgen.

James se humedeció los labios.

— ¿Qué?

— Snivellus, era virgen.

James lo miró como si acabara de decir que el cielo era azul. Por un momento, Sirius sintió deseos de saltar sobre él y apretarle el cuello, pero en cambio bebió otro trago de whisky.

— Creí que era obvio. — Soltó una gorjeo, negando con la cabeza. Actuando como si Sirius hubiese dicho una estupidez. — ¿Quién más se la metería, si no fuera por una apuesta perdida? Tuvo suerte.

Sirius recordó sus palabras, y decidió morderse la lengua.

— Me refería que no sabes dónde ha estado, en más de un sentido. Deberías irte a bañar antes de que Remus llegue y empiece a joder cuando te huela.

Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor y apartó la mirada. James no lo vio, sirviéndose otro whisky. Se frotó la sien con aire de cansancio. Cuando alzó la cabeza nuevamente vio a James apagando su cigarro con el pie y escondiendo las botellas en su baúl. A Remus no le gustaba que bebieran. Se puso de pie y recogió la capa de invisibilidad junto a una muda de ropa.

— Iré a bañarme.

↬ ☠


	2. ☠ 02 ☠

↬ ☠

La mañana resultó casi fatigosa. Su mano, blanca y delgada, revolvía la pastosa mezcolanza que el profesor Slughorn le había encargado a su clase hacer. Burbujeaba y hervía; se detuvo en cuatro ocasiones y volvió a arrancar. Sus movimientos se sentían más lentos y pesados, como si fuera una máquina con engranajes sin aceitar. Una máquina que chirriaba y traqueteaba, a punto de romperse.

Severus no sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo así de enfermo y hundido en los últimos días. Con la garganta roja de las náuseas y el estómago vacío. Pálido, más de lo normal; Lily lo había señalado cuando lo vio pasar. No se lo dijo a él, sino a su nueva mejor amiga. Una niña sosa y rubia que andaba detrás de los huesos de Black, Marlene. Las había escuchado susurrar fúricas, y Lily actuaba como si su intención no fuera ser escuchada.

Había momentos en los que Severus se arrepentía de sus palabras, de haberlo perdido todo. Y otros, oscuros y tormentosos, donde sabía que quiso decir cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca rencorosa.

Sus ojos, apagados y cansados, miraron de reojo a la mesa gryffindor, esquivando con miedo y corazón palpitante a Sirius Black, para caer en la figura entretenida de Lily Evans. Estaba sentada derecha, espalda recta y cabello fuera de su cara gracias a una diadema. Escribía en su pergamino con los dedos enrojecidos y las uñas pintadas de dorado; Potter también la estaba mirando, y Mary McDonald la codeó para alertarla. Lily levantó la barbilla, soberbia y orgullosa, pero con con los labios curvados hacia arriba, y Severus creyó recordar cada vez que ella dijo cuánto asco le daba James Potter. Otro montón de mentiras que arrojar al cajón.

Regresó sus ojos a su caldero, su mano se había detenido. Tomó aliento, y cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que vio luces. Al abrirlos, todo estaba ligeramente borroso y aguado, pestañeó varias veces, sin cesar, hasta definirlo todo.

Algo estaba mal con él, de eso no tenía duda. Apagó el fuego y dejó todo. Se sentía enfermo, trastabillante y con la bilis en su garganta. Caminó hasta Slughorn, pero todo comenzó a girar. Severus intentó estabilizarse sobre sus débiles pies, pero de poco sirvió. Él cayó al piso, en un golpe sordo. Inmóvil, y lo único que pudo escuchar antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue al profesor gritando su apellido.

↬ ☠

Despertó de golpe, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla de lo más escalofriante y hórrida. Le dolía la cabeza y sus pulmones carecían de aire. Abrió la boca como una "o" y buscó aire, seco y agresivo. Su garganta ardía y su pecho se elevaba con dificultad. Veía puro blanco y luces, rápidamente reconoció la biblioteca. A lo lejos se escucharon voces; una mujer furiosa y un anciano calmado en medio de una discusión turbulenta.

— ¡No me importa lo que tenga que decir, simpatizante de escorias! ¡Canalla! ¡Ese mestizo que tiene ahí desmayado tiene en su vientre a un heredero Black! ¡Merezco verlo! ¡Es lo menos que puede hacer! Voy a entrar.

Severus cerró los ojos, pero pudo escuchar los tacones de la mujer golpear el piso con violencia en cada paso. Sintió su presencia detenerse a menos de dos metros de él y su corazón dejó de latir.

— ¡Señora Black! — Exclamó el director, grueso y ronco. — Aléjese del alumno.

— ¿Y me detendrás tú, viejo?

— Walburga, querida. Estás alterada, cálmate. — Sugirió la voz de un hombre, grave y sensual, algo ronca y ruda para lo que Severus suponía era el esposo de una mujer como esa. Parecía darse cuenta de lo contraproducente que era hablarle así a Albus Dumbledore. — Walburga.

— ¡No! Orion, no. La vergüenza de nuestra estirpe acaba de preñar a un maldito mestizo, ¿cómo mierda quieres que me calme? ¡Encima el insensato traidor tiene apenas 16 años! Es una total decepción, te lo digo.

¿Preñar?, pensó Severus. De repente todo pareció detenerse. Su sangre se volvió espesa, y su paralizado corazón palpitó en terror.

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó, sin pensarlo mucho. Al parecer su movimiento fue demasiado brusco y asustó a la mujer, quien pegó un brinco y sacó su varita. Sin embargo, el apuesto hombre la detuvo firmemente del brazo.

— Director... — Llamó, Dumbledore se acercó a pasos cautelosos. — ¿De qué habla esta mujer?

— Oh, Joven Snape. — Suspiró el anciano, masajeando el puente de su larga nariz. — Me temo que le traigo noticias que pueden no serle de lo más agradables.

Severus carraspeó. Respira, se dijo a sí mismo. Dio un asentimiento quedo, y el Director sacó un pergamino blanco de sus túnicas anormalmente oscuras. Pareció dudar un momento, pero se estiró y se lo dio.

Las manos de Severus temblaban cuando abrió el pergamino, y sintió su mundo arder cuando leyó lo que allí residía.

**_❝_** Ｐａｃｉｅｎｔｅ： Ｓｅｖｅｒｕｓ Ｔｏｂｉａｓ Ｓｎａｐｅ Ｐｒｉｎｃｅ．

Ｆｅｃｈａ ｄｅ ｎａｃｉｍｉｅｎｔｏ： ９／１／１９６０．

Ｅｄａｄ： １６．

Ｅｓｔａｔｕｓ ｄｅ ｓａｎｇｒｅ： Ｍｅｓｔｉｚｏ．

Ｅｓｐｅｃｉｅ： Ｈｕｍａｎｏ （ｍａｇｏ）．

Ｓｅｘｏ： Ｍａｓｃｕｌｉｎｏ （ｆéｒｔｉｌ）．

Ｃｏｌｏｒ ｄｅ ｐｅｌｏ： Ｎｅｇｒｏ．

Ｃｏｌｏｒ ｄｅ ｏｊｏｓ： Ｎｅｇｒｏｓ．

Ｃｏｌｏｒ ｄｅ ｐｉｅｌ： Ｂｌａｎｃａ．

Ｐａｄｒｅｓ： Ｔｏｂｉａｓ Ｓｎａｐｅ （ｐａｄｒｅ）， Ｅｉｌｅｅｎ Ｓｎａｐｅ ｎéｅ Ｐｒｉｎｃｅ （ｍａｄｒｅ）．

Ｅｍｂａｒａｚｏ： **Ｐｏｓｉｔｉｖｏ** ．

Ｐａｄｒｅ： **Ｓｉｒｉｕｓ Ｂｌａｃｋ _.❞_**

Y una mierda, pensó él.

Tragó duro, y con voz trémula le habló al director de Hogwarts. — ¿Es en serio?

— ¡Sí! ¡Es en serio, repugnante mestizo! — Se encolerizó la mujer, pero Severus ni siquiera la miró. Ella lo señaló con un largo y convulso dedo blanco de rojas uñas. — No actúes como si tú no fueras el que se abrió de piernas para el desgraciado de mi engendro, ¡no te hagas el inocente!

— ¡Señora Black!, le pido por favor que no insulte a mis alumnos.

Ella no se mostró amedrentada, simplemente frunció sus labios carmín hasta que se arrugaron en un corazón molesto. Frunció su nariz, como si estuviera oliendo mierda -un gesto muy usado por Narcissa Black, ahora Malfoy- y con su mano arregló unos negros y ondulados mechones de su cabello que se habían salido de lugar en medio de todo su ajetreo. La Señora Black parecía cargada de una fuerza ambárica, incluso su olor había cambiado: un olor agrio y metálico la inundaba, poco desagradable pero nada comparado a su usual perfume caro, humo de cigarrillos, el perfume de otras mujeres. Walburga miró a su marido de una forma indecifrable.

— Orion, amor mío. — Llamó ella, gélida. Una sonrisa hostil pobló sus labios, pero el hombre no le prestó mucha atención. — Trae a Sirius.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Orion se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones enfundados en caros zapatos negros y fue tras su hijo. Abrió las pesadas puertas de la enfermería sin mucho esfuerzo y miró hacia el pasillo; Sirius estaba recostado entre las sombras con los ojos apagados y los dedos enterrados en su brazo. Era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que su padre, de la misma complexión grande y musculosa, de poderosas espaldas y fibrosas piernas, fornido e intimidante; sin embargo, en ese momento Orion Black lucía mucho más imponente que su hijo.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, su rostro indescifrable y esculpido. Sirius tardó unos segundos en obedecer, pero terminó por entrar a la enfermería.

— Vaya pedazo de decepción que eres, Sirius. ¿Al menos tendrás la decencia de explicar esto? — Señaló a un todavía temblón Severus, que estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos. — ¡Esto es traición a tu casa, Sirius! ¡Traición! ¿Un mestizo? ¡¿Estás de puta broma?! ¡Explícate ya mismo!

— ¡Fue un error! — Gritó el muchacho, enojado y desesperado. — ¡Fue un error! ¡No sabía que se iba a embarazar!

— ¡OH! ¡No sabías que si te revolcabas con un _fértil_ sin la protección adecuada podrías preñarlo! ¡Claro, no es como si yo no te lo hubiera enseñado personalmente cuando tenías once! — La mujer gritaba con tanta fiereza que su garganta se quemaba, ronca y lastimada. La rabia y decepción corrían por sus venas como si fueran sangre y fuego. — ¡Maldita sea, Sirius! ¡Si mis padres vivieran para verte manchar nuestro honor, me horroriza pensar lo que dirían!

— ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que Sniv- _Snape_ era un fértil! ¡De haberlo sabido no lo hubiera hecho!

— O sea que ni siquiera sabías algo tan importante de este mestizo antes de metérsela, ¿no? — Preguntó ella, tan rabiosa que Sirius la imaginaba echando espuma de la boca. Ante la elección de palabras de su esposa, Orion apretó el puente de su nariz y se acercó a la cama de un helado Severus. — ¡Merlín, Sirius! ¡¿Haces esta mierda para molestarme, no es así?! ¡Pedazo de escoria mal agradecida! ¡Di todo por ti y tu hermano! ¡¿Así me pagas?!

— ¡Oh, cállate vieja arpía! ¡Cállate! — El joven se tapó los oídos.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Traidor, engendro, nada como tu hermano!

A varios metros de ellos, Dumbledore estaba de pie con la cabeza en alto y sus túnicas negruzcas. El anciano hombre lucía veinte años mayor, cansado y ojeroso. Se estaba planteando qué hacer en caso de que la Señora Black le lanzara un _crucio_ a su hijo justo allí, pues no lucía muy lejana de no querer hacerlo.

Orion se detuvo ante el fértil embarazado, y lo vio con los ojos negros perdidos en un punto fijo en la pared. Un agujero, negro y pequeño, de donde una hormiga estaba saliendo.

— Mestizo. — Severus salió de su trance al escuchar la voz masculina retumbar en sus oídos; levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Mandíbula marcada y ojos de vampiro. El hombre rascó su barba y lo observó con detenimiento, su fuerte y deliciosa colonia se metía por la nariz de Severus. Pero entonces él alzó ambas cejas pasmado y separó los labios para hablar segundos después. — ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre? — Le exigió en un tono que no daba lugar a silencios.

Severus aún estaba aturdido, así que respondió sin muchos tapujos. — Eileen Prince.

Los ojos vampirescos de Orion Black se abrieron desmesuradamente y su ceño se frunció. Respiró, y se volteó hacia su mujer colérica. — Walburga. — Ella no respondió, todavía discutiendo ronca con Sirius. — ¡Walburga!

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Orion parecía destrozado. — Es... es hijo de Eileen Prince.

El aire dejó los pulmones usados de Walburga.

↬ ☠


	3. ☠ 03 ☠

↬ ☠

Parecía congelada. La mano le temblaba al llevársela a la garganta; el corazón le salía casi por los ojos, oscureciéndoselos. En el corazón de Severus, sólo de observarla, despuntaba algo siniestro y espantoso.

— ¿Es... ? — Comenzó Walburga.

Orión hizo un gesto rígido.

Sirius, por su parte, parecía terriblemente confundido. — ¿Y esa quién es?

— ¡Cállate, Sirius! — Le gritó ronca en respuesta.

La enfermería, a pesar de tener a cinco personas dentro, cayó en un espeso silencio. La mujer dio un suspiro entrecortado, cerró los ojos y pareció contar hasta diez.

— Director. — Dijo Orion, habiendo recuperado su compostura. — ¿Me permite hablar con mi esposa? Será un segundo.

— Adelante. — Cedió éste.

El robusto hombre tomó el hombro de su mujer y la acompañó hasta la puerta, cerrándolas detrás de sí cuando estuvieron en el pasillo. Walburga caminó, sus tobillos casi doblándose por sus tacones de suela plateada, perdiendo el equilibrio; se recostó como pudo contra la pared y suspiró. Jodido sea Merlín.

En su juventud, a finales de los felices años veinte, creía que la vida entera sería como un largo y resplandeciente día de verano. A ella, en su suntuosa vida, las reformas y complicaciones del mundo muggles inglés le traían sin problemas. Pues si bien afectaba la comunidad mágica en cuanto a la economía de los más pobres, su lujosa familia era de las más ricas y poderosas de toda Gran Bretaña. Casi no se vieron afectados por la Gran Depresión -aunque Walburga no negaba que, de vivir en Norte América, la historia sería diferente-, sólo se encontró ella reconociendo que, ese año fatídico, había recibido menos vestidos de lo usual.

Y en su dulce adolescencia, Walburga era una chica bonita. Linda, de altos pómulos y unos preciosos rizos negros. Sin embargo, no era la joven más hermosa; ese puesto pertenecía a la mujercita Prince. Eileen Prince. La inalcanzable. De piernas largas y cintura fina, pechos voluptuosos y figura de reloj de arena. Enormes ojos azules y pequeños labios rojos de corazón; blanca cual papel y cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas. Hermosa, completamente hermosa.

Walburga aún recordaba verla sentada en su sofá de terciopelo ante un gran espejo, peinándose. Su cabello era el más largo que había visto, debido a que la mayoría de las muchachas preferían mantenerlo por encima de los hombros en intrincadas ondas al agua. Eileen no era como las demás, ella no usaba magia para crear un estilo perfecto, sólo sus manos. Con su melena ondulada, con la raya ladeada y cubriendo parte de su cara, ella resultaba tan sexy como una actriz norteamericana. Luciendo un glamuroso estilo que en el futuro sería llamado _Peek-a-Boo-Bang_. No como Walburga, que siempre de adolescente optaba por verse más práctica y libre con un mucho más común _Victory Roll_.

Incluso en la ropa, Prince siempre fue más sensual que ella. Pero eso a la joven Walburga no le importaba, pues Eileen y ella eran _mejores amigas_. Eileen le tenía mucho cariño, a pesar de su rigidez, su rigidez fatal, y sus labios pintados siempre como una fina línea recta en su cara de color rojo.

Hacían todo juntas, compartiendo su esplendorosa vida, rodeadas de artes oscuras y fiestas junto a galanes. Enormes pendientes de diamante y guantes negros, ellas vivían como la realeza.

Pero el declive de la perfección en sus tardes llegó el 3 de octubre de 1946, día que el padre de Eileen, Domitius, la comprometió con Alphard Black, el hermano de Walburga. En ese momento, cuando Eileen rompió en lágrimas negras e hipidos lastimeros, Walburga la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ella, más alta y más grande, la abrazó hasta que cayó dormida en un sueño turbulento.

Se compadecía de Eileen, incluso años después, aún lo hacía. Era muy consciente de lo imbécil que Alphard podía ser, y el cómo la pobre muchacha no lo amaba. Ella lo odiaba, con cada minúscula partícula de su ser. Verlo era como estar de pie ante el mismísimo diablo. Maligno, malicioso, atractivo y cruel. Cruel ante ella y sus sentimientos por ese muchacho rubio: Ignatius Prewett, esposo de la hermana de su amigo Orion, Lucretia.

Lo que Eileen no sabía y Walburga sí, era que Alphard de verdad amaba a la jovencita Prince. Pero él era tan egoísta e inmaduro, que no aceptaba que ella no lo quería.

Y así, cuando se acostó con ella en esa furiosa y nublosa noche, Eileen huyó. Desapareció, sin dejar rastros. Nadie sabía hacia dónde corrió, dónde se ocultó, qué era de ella. Sus padres creían que ella estaba muerta, Alphard también. Y Walburga, lo único que tenía, era una pequeña nota escrita en tinta negra sobre un grueso papel blanco: **_"Estaré bien, mi querida amiga. Viviré entre los pastos verdes y brazos fuertes, en torno de algún seto en flor, al pie de la pequeña colina, en la penumbra estival; sedosa tibieza, dorados rayos de Sol, rocío en mis pies. Sé feliz, mi chica preferida. Ríe, mi chica preferida. Siempre fuiste más bella que yo._**

**_Atentamente, con el corazón en mi mano, Eileen Prince."_ **

Esa fue la primera vez, en años, que Walburga Black lloró hasta desfallecer entre sus sábanas.

Y ahora, un mestizo preñado por su hijo, con los mismos ojos enormes y labios de corazón, venía y le decía con una cara tan apática, que era el hijo de su mejor amiga. De la única, de la perdida y jamás encontrada, Eileen Prince. ¿Cómo creerlo? ¿Un destino así? Tan infame. Y es que ella no era tonta, se había percatado con la perfección de la primera vista que ese niño y Eileen eran como dos gotas de agua. Igual de hermosos, luciendo más jóvenes de lo que en realidad eran, engatusastes. Pero entonces, eso significaba que Eileen... _había_ estado con un repugnante muggle y de ahí había dado a luz a un puto mestizo.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible algo tan ridículo? — Pensó en voz alta, Orion hizo un ruido no identificable con la lengua. Walburga arrugó la cara y comenzó a balbucear por lo bajo. — _No, no, no..._

La Eileen que ella conocía jamás lo haría, jamás traicionaría el amor que le tenía a Ignatius, jamás. «Antes muerta», le había dicho una vez, antes muerta que con alguien que no fuese su rubio amor.

Pero, ¿y si era verdad? ¿Y si Eileen de verdad había enloquecido y tenido crías con un muggle? Ella había estado desaparecida veintinueve años, muy posible era que ella lo hubiese hecho. ¿Cómo pudo alguien tan glamurosa y pura como Eileen ensuciarse así? Todo culpa de Alphard, estaba segura. De él y su ataque hacia su mejor amiga. Él era el culpable de todo ese circo sin gracia.

Walburga se puso de pie, espalda recta y espíritu destruido. Los ojos sombríos, apagados y distantes. Maldita sea, sentía que le iba a dar un maldito ataque al corazón. ¿Qué hizo ella para recibir tales golpes emocionales? Debía borrar a Alphard del árbol familiar cuando regresara a su casa, ese hijo de puta.

— Walburga. — Dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante para acariciar la mejilla sonrosada y fría de su mujer. — Necesitas respirar.

Ella asintió con rapidéz.

— ¿No ves que esta es una gran oportunidad? Si ese muchacho es de verdad hijo de Eileen, al fin podremos unir la Casa Black con la Prince. Tenemos la excusa perfecta.

— Pero... es mestizo.

— ¿Crees que eso es importante? Sólo hay que mentir y decir que el muchacho es hijo de Alphard, que estuvieron juntos hace dieciséis años y ella se alejó de él por alguna razón. Podemos inventar cualquier cosa, la sangre Prince es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un pequeño desliz muggle signifique nada. Estamos por ser abuelos, Walburga, sólo hay que casarlos antes de que se note que el bebé es un bastardo.

Walburga aún lucía indecisa, observándolo fijamente con ojos muertos. Airada, herida, ahogándose. Orion la miró fríamente; luego pasó sus dedos largos y gruesos por entre los rizos fijos y negros y musitó:

— ¿Acaso no quieres saber qué pasó con Eileen? Ese niño puede ser mestizo, pero sobre todo es hijo de ella. Sangre de su sangre, tú lo viste.

Esto hizo brillar sus ojos, turbada y desconcertada, pero un un deseo escondido. Quería saber de Eileen, quería verla, quería abrazarla, quería decirle cuánto la había extrañado. Quería decirle que estaba equivocada. En su carta, al final, ella estaba equivocada. _Eileen siempre fue más bella que Walburga._

↬ ☠

Cuando Sirius escuchó lo que sus padres le dijeron, una parte de su mundo se vino abajo. La desesperación dejó su radiante rostro sin ningún color, pálido como Malfoy y estúpido como hufflepuff. ¿Por qué aceptó tirarse a Snivellus sin protección? ¿Por qué arruinó su vida de esa forma? Es decir, sus apretado culo se sintió jodidamente bien, pero, ¿un niño? Sirius no se veía siendo padre, de nadie. Ni en ese momento, ni en el futuro. Era tan joven, tan lleno de vida. Estaba planeando huir de su casa y buscar amparo con los Potter por unos meses, hasta encontrar un lugar donde vivir solo. Había hablado de eso con James y a él le parecía una gran idea. Y en ese momento, con Snivellus acostado en la camilla con ese rostro vacío y una vida en su vientre, había echado todo a perder.

Podía imaginar la decepción de Remus, el desconcierto de Peter y, sobre todo, el absoluto disgusto en la cara de James. Casi podía sentir la futura mirada de asco provenir de esos ojos avellana. Estaba tan hundido en la mierda, que apenas podía respirar.

Aún así, ver a su madre así de angustiada jamás dejaba de ser hilarante. Vieja arpía, desgraciada perra ella, con su rigidez e insultos. Le agradecía a quien sea que fuera esa tal Eileen Prince, que gracias a ella a su madre casi se le se le salían los ojos.

— Recuéstese, Joven Snape, debe descansar. — Dijo Dumbledore, arropando a Snivellus, que seguía sentado muy quietecito en su camilla y parecía más muerto que vivo.

El ambiente estaba tenso, incómodo y mortalmente silencioso. Sirius se encontraba rezando para que alguien hablara. Se sentía sofocado y roto.

— ¿Por qué quería saber sobre mi mamá? — Preguntó el muchacho embarazado, al cabo de unos minutos.

— Honestamente, no lo sé.

— Pero... — Se vio de repente interrumpido por las pesadas puertas abriéndose, dando paso a la pareja Black.

Sirius observó a su queridísima madre, que con sus caras ropas negras de diseñador y su maquillaje casi corrido, parecía frágil. Y Walburga, toda normas y dolor, jamás demostraba ser alguien débil. Pero sus manos blancas le temblaban y parecía detenerse demasiado en lo que pensaba decir. Pero entonces Orion estiró su mano y apretó el hombro de su esposa, abriendo la boca y diciendo en un tono grave y fatal:

— Se casarán. — Dijo, mientras todo el aire de Sirius dejaba sus pulmones. — Si penas, sin quejas.

— Pero...

— Se casarán, fin de la discusión. — Le dio un suave apretón al hombro de Walburga, y ella con un movimiento de su varita regresó su maquillaje a su lugar.

— Es mestizo. — Intervino, al cabo de un rato. Sonaba tan irreal, se dio cuenta Sirius, que no parecía ser su voz.

— Lo sabemos.

— ¿Aún así piensan que debo contraer matrimonio con él?

— Por él, haremos una excepción. Ningún heredero Black nacerá bastardo, sin importar qué tanto actúes como uno.

Como efecto mariposa, Sirius se sintió desfallecer.

↬ ☠


	4. ☠ 04 ☠

↬ ☠

Los ojos de Severus se le salían de las órbitas ante esas palabras. Era como si acabaran de darle su sentencia de muerte. Y para él, era así. Ese odio que vacilaba entre la corriente de incertidumbre en su interior amenazaba con salir de entre sus labios apretados.

— _No._ — Comenzó Sirius, sonando tan desesperado como si de verdad fuera él la víctima de la situación. Como si de verdad tuviera algo que perder. — No, ¡no! ¡No puedes, padre! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No me condenes así!

— Cierra la puta boca, Sirius. — Lo calló el hombre, con la voz retenida y expulsando rabia en un gruñido. — Tú harás lo que yo te diga hacer.

— ¡Pero...!

— ¡Soy tu padre! — Era la primera vez que Severus lo escuchaba alzar la voz, y era aterrador como el infierno. Era la voz de un demonio, del mismo Satán gritándole al oído su pecado y sentencia. Era como un oso, un enorme oso listo para desgarrar gargantas con sus fauces. Creyó que Sirius se orinaría del miedo. — Tú harás lo que yo te diga hacer y te casarás con este joven. No hay peros, no hay tratos. Te casarás con él, y lo harás _ahora._

— Esto es... cruel. — Dijo, su voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos. No parecía ser el grandísimo y virtuoso Sirius Black, sino un simple niño indefenso ante los golpes de su padre.

— ¿Cruel? — El hombre preguntó, alzando una ceja; era casi como si se burlara de su hijo. — _¿Cruel?_ No tienes idea de lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser.

Walburga, contrario a cómo había llegado entre gritos e insultos de los más ofensivos, parecía cansada. Su vulnerabilidad brillaba en su piel y en sus ojos enrojecidos, mirando a la nada, como si no estuviera de verdad allí. Se balanceaba sobre su pie, como solía hacer Sirius cuando estaba en su estado máximo de insanidad.

Sin embargo, lo que pasara con esa maldita mujer a Severus le importaba una mierda.

— Director. — Dijo sin fuerzas, con los ojos brillosos y palpitantes, sus labios temblaban y una expresión vacía surcaba su rostro bonito. — ¿Puedo... hablarle a solas?

— Por supuesto, Joven Snape, por supuesto. — El anciano hombre parecía nervioso, haciendo gestos con sus manos. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba por venir. — Señores Black, Sirius, vengan. Los acompañaré a la salida, debo hablar con el Joven Snape. Este ha sido un golpe muy grande para él, como deben imaginar.

— Sí, sí. — Orion Black dejó de mirar a su hijo mayor con ese desprecio intimidante que sus ojos vampíricos radiaban, y volteó, de repente sereno, al viejo mago. — El muchacho debe respirar, es razonable. Lo estamos incomodando. Mis disculpas, Joven Prince, pase buena jornada. — Se dirigió a Severus con un brillo especial, colocando una mano en el hombro de su esposa y guiando a Sirius con un gesto de barbilla hacia la puerta. — Vamos, Walburga, Sirius. Hemos deshonrado bastante el nombre de la Ancestral Casa Black el día de hoy, no podemos seguir dándole esta horrible primera impresión al nuevo integrante de la familia, ¿verdad? — No esperó respuesta en su viril y demandante ser, y se marchó con su familia a sus pies y Albus Dumbledore en su espalda. — Gracias por su amabilidad, Director. Joven Prince, nos mantendremos en contacto.

Y tan simple como eso, se fue.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? — Le preguntó al cabo de un rato, tuteándolo con los últimos gramos de confianza que le tenía a ese hombre. — ¿Tienes una mínima idea?

— Debe comprender, Joven Snape, que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer ahora.

— ¡¿No?! — Sus manos convulsas comenzaron a romper las sábanas, tirando de ellas hasta que no pudieron oponer más resistencia. Dumbledore no dijo nada para detenerlo. — ¡¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?! Tú... me estás metiendo en la boca del lobo. Me estás condenando, maldita sea.

— Por favor, no insulte.

— ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! ¡¿Me reclamas a mí y no al maldito de Black?! Ese puto perro de mierda me cagó la jodida vida, ¿y a ti sólo te importa si yo insulto o no? ¡No me jodas, viejo acabado! — En medio de su grito, rompió la sábana a la mitad de un tirón. Estaba llorando, respirando muy rápido entre hipidos y gritos desgarrados.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la esquina de la enfermería, apretando los puños y rabiando. Estaba harto, estaba malditamente harto de Dumbledore, de Black, de Hogwarts y de su puta vida de mierda.

— ¿Sabes lo que me hizo? — Le preguntó, jadeante y apagado, sonando tan devastado que daba lástima. Severus odiaba dar lástima. Apretó su vientre entre sus manos temblorosas. — ¡¿Sabes que él... que él... que él me...?!

— Sí.

Su mundo pareció detenerse. Como si la tierra dejara de girar y el aire desapareciera de su faz. Como si las tinieblas más profundas del abismo hubieran consumido toda luz naciente. Un pitido ensordecedor comenzó a sonar contra su oído, agudo y doloroso. Como si le hubieran disparado con la escopeta de su padre a centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿Lo sabías? ¿Tú... lo sabías? ¿Sabías que él...? — Desorientado, se dio media vuelta y miró al anciano con casi esperanza de haber escuchado mal. Para su dolor, se podía ver claramente la vergüenza en los ojos de Albus Dumbledore. La ira lo inundó. — ¡¿Y no hiciste nada?! ¡Dejaste que una violación pasara debajo de tus narices y no hiciste nada! ¡Tú... !

Entonces, Severus comenzó a reír. Al principio era bajito, casi un susurro, luego subió de tono, como si fuera un lloriqueo. Al final, eran puras carcajadas. Carcajadas que no llegaban a sus ojos. Lo señaló, entre incrédulo y burlón, pero muy dolorido. No podía creer, que el hombre allí de pie, viejo y cansado, hubiese sido capaz de eso. Sus labios fruncidos y el tic en su ojo derecho le confirmaba todo. Él siempre lo supo.

— Eres un monstruo. Un puto monstruo, Albus. Dejaste que me preñara y ahora lo dejas encadenarme por el resto de mi podrida vida. Eso está jodido, está realmente jodido. Así que jódete, jódete, jódete.

— Severus, por favor.

— ¡Jódete, jódete, jódete!

— ¡Severus!

— ¡Jódete, pedazo de mierda! ¡Jódete, desgraciado! ¡Lacra! ¡Jódete! ¡Jódete!

— ¡Severus, basta!

— ¡Vete a la mierda, monstruo! — Albus golpeó la mesa. Severus saltó en su lugar, cubrió su rostro y se puso de cuclillas, llorando su alma. El corazón del Director vibró, pero se mantuvo en su lugar con una expresión de disgusto, siendo la antítesis de su vergüenza anterior.

— Te ves patético, Severus. — El muchacho lloró más fuerte. — ¿Por qué no dijiste esto frente a los Black? ¿Por qué no los insultaste a ellos, eh? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— ¿Crees que hubiera cambiado algo? — Albus pareció sorprendido de escucharlo, creyendo que no alcanzaría a responderle entre tantas lágrimas. — ¿Crees que a ellos, a los putos Black, la familia más purista de este puto Mundo Mágico, le importaría una mierda si su terroncito envenenado violó a un mestizo o no? No te creía un hombre ingenuo, pero al parecer lo eres si crees que... que hubieran hecho algo para ayudarme a mí por encima del honor de su Ancestral Casa. Ellos no me hubieran ayudado, ellos no hubieran sentido ni el más mínimo gramo de culpa o vergüenza por lo que ese perro me hizo. A ellos les importa que su nombre no se vea manchado por _bastardos,_ no por violadores.

Albus apretó sus ojos debajo de sus gafas. Estaba tan cansado. Se recostó contra la camilla y miró el suelo, como buscando algo que lo ayudara a justificarse.

— No entiendo, ¿acaso me necesitas allí para tapar tu desliz? ¿Es eso?

El anciano no le contestó. Lo observó con particular fijeza, y soltó un suspiro.

— Recuéstese, joven. Dentro de unos minutos llegará Poppy a checarle. — Caminó hasta la salida, y Severus se preguntó dónde estaba ese hombre que lo había arropado minutos atrás.

Pero cuando Albus estaba por cerrar las puertas, el mestizo habló: — No creo vivir mucho tiempo bajo sus manos, pero... cuando el día llegue, el de tu muerte, te juro por el cadáver de mi madre que seré yo el último rostro que verás, sosteniendo una varita hacia tu corazón mientras rezo la maldición asesina. Juro, a Dios y al Diablo, Albus Dumbledore y por todo lo que me has hecho, que yo seré tu muerte.

Dumbledore se detuvo un momento, y Severus sabía que podía sentir sus ojos como dagas clavados en su espalda. Lo miró por encima de su hombro, con una severidad jamás antes vista y sin decir palabra, siguió su camino y cerró las puertas.

↬ ☠


	5. ☠ 05 ☠

↬ ☠

— ¿Wals?

_"Mierda."_ Walburga se humedeció los labios.

Druella Black la miraba desde lo alto de la escalera, con su ajustado vestido negro de brillantes espirales y una copa de vino en la mano. La mujer agitó sus cortos rizos dorados y le sonrió de forma tan dulce que parecía estar hecha de azúcar. Su cuñada sintió un escalofrío.

— Druella. — Dijo mientras la mencionada bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, levantando su vestido con su mano libre, mostrando sus tacones de aguja negros. — Recibiste la invitación.

— Oh, sí. — Soltó una risita, entrecerrando los ojos y agitando su copa hasta que se salpicaron unas gotitas; Walburga alzó una ceja. — Debo admitir que me sorprendió saber que el rebelde de Sirius va a casarse, ¡y más con el hijo de _Eileen_! — Dio un sorbo y sonrió con dientes como perlas. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo en un tono conspiratorio: — Oh, Narcissa me ha hablado de él, es un muchacho muy brillante y capaz, definitivamente la mejor opción para poner a Sirius a raya; ella me ha dicho que es algo gruñón, como tú.

Walburga cruzó sus brazos mientras la escuchaba, frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los dedos en sus bíceps. Druella se le quedó mirando con ojos entrecerrados y expresión levemente irónica, Walburga tuvo la desagradable impresión de que se estaba burlando de ella.

— Amo tu vestido, ¡el escote realmente resalta tus...! Mjm, ¿atributos? — Rió y sacudió la cabeza, llevando su copa a sus labios. — Quizá demasiado.

Walburga la miró forzando una sonrisa. La odiaba desde que eran niñas. Druella siempre fue una mocosa cruel y mimada, que engatusaba a todo el mundo con su voz suave y dulce que escupía veneno como si fuera miel. Walburga siempre pudo ver a través de ella, y eso a la rubia nunca le gustó. De jóvenes guardaban distancia entre sí, nada bueno saldría de un conflicto entre ellas. O bueno, eso fue así hasta que la encontró besuqueándose con su novio, Mike Nott, a espaldas de Cygnus. La zorra escurridiza se había metido con el novio de Walburga y estaba poniéndole el cuerno a su hermano, ¿cómo se atrevía?

Aún así, lo que más la encendía en rabia eran los comentarios que hacía sobre Eileen, los agridulces y malintencionados comentarios hacia su desafortunada amiga revolvían las entrañas de Walburga. Mordió su lengua, forzándose a no insultara.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

Druella parpadeó.

— ¿Cygnus? ¡Oh, encantador! Está hablando con Orion, creo. Los vi juntos en la mesa de dulces. No creo que esté muy feliz con el hecho de que el linaje Black se vea manchado por un mestizo.

Walburga abrió los ojos. — ¿Qué? ¿Cygnus lo sabe? ¿Cómo se enteró?

— Ya te lo dije, Narcissa nos habló mucho de él... ¿Snape, no?

— Ya no.

— Sí, sí. — Hizo un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto. — No importa, lo que yo nunca creí es que _tú_ estuvieras a favor de esto, tanto que odias a los sangre sucia.

— Él no es un sangre sucia, Druella. — Walburga rechinó los dientes. — Es hijo de Eileen... y de Alphard.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La rubia se enderezó, con la boca abierta tan grande que se formaba una "o" en ella. — ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si Alphard nunca logró casarse con ella! ¡Eileen huyó! ¡Durante veintinueve años! ¡Y se casó con un muggle!

— ¡Estoy segura que Eileen hizo lo que hizo para sobrevivir allá afuera! — Bramó al ver el gesto de asco en el rostro de su cuñada. — Escucha, saber que se casó con un repugnante muggle no me causa más emoción que a ti, pero el niño es un sangre pura hijo de Alphard y eso es todo lo que te debería importar.

Druella cerró la boca y miró a Walburga con malicia en los ojos y la sospecha pintada en el rostro.

— ¿No me estarás mintiendo para casar a ese muchacho con Sirius, no?

— ¿Me veo como la clase de persona que mentiría por un mestizo? — Estaba colérica, la actitud de la otra mujer la tenía hasta las casillas. Druella bufó y la melosa sonrisa volvió a poblar su faz. La miró fijamente y le dijo:

— Tienes razón. — Dándole un sorbo a su vino, volvió a cerrar los ojos. — Tú nunca ayudarías a alguien, y menos si es un mestizo. Mi error.

Se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a subir nuevamente las escaleras alfombradas. Golpeó su uña barnizada contra el cristal de la copa y le habló a Walburga en un tono venenoso: — Nos vemos en la ceremonia, cuñada. 

↬ ☠

Nunca creyó que tener que tocar a Sirius Black le causara tanto pavor como en ese momento. Luego del ataque -de los peores días de su vida, cabe aclarar- pensó que jamás tendría que cruzarlo de nuevo, que quizás lo llenaría esa pizca de humanidad que debería de tener en su interior podrido y que evitaría mirarlo a lo ojos y dirigirle un maleficio. Realmente creyó, en su estúpida esperanza de niño roto y aplastado, que Sirius Black le daría un respiro.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba. De pie en ese lujoso altar y mirándolo a la cara. Luciendo ese estúpido vestido escotado con flores y de pies descalzos, ante un molesto Black de traje y anillos en sus dedos. El velo perla que llevaba tapándole el rostro le ayudaba a no estallar en llanto allí mismo, a la vista de todos los malditos familiares de Sirius. Severus fijaba la vista en una de las piedritas que decoraban el tul y se negaba a mirar a su marido, el tipo que arruinó su vida.

Ser el único vestido de blanco -o algo parecido al blanco, ¿perla? ¿crema?- era extraño. Destacaba en el mar de telas negras, y de alguna forma no le gustaba. No se veía mal, lo admitía, el color del vestido, sus detalles y apreturas iban bien con su tono de piel y su cabello jamás estuvo tan bello como lo era en ese momento. Peinado en una trenza cosida que le daba una forma de corona y brillaba con un hechizo lanzado por la propia Walburga. La mujer lo miraba y lo miraba, y a Severus le daba la extraña sensación de que estaba viendo a alguien más.

Lo mismo era con Orion, su suegro. El tipo no paraba de observarlo; de vez en cuando detenía sus ojos vampirescos en su hijo y fruncía el entrecejo. Severus suponía que estaba molesto con él, por manchar su sangre y haberse comportado de forma tan deshonrosa. Sirius siempre fue la viva imagen de la decepción.

Apretó los dedos de sus pies. Diablos, seguía sin entender por qué no podían darle zapatos. Escuchó de Narcissa que era una costumbre de las antiguas familias sangre pura, y que ella tuvo que estar descalza en su boda con Lucius también.

Oh, Lucius. Su querido amigo. Lo había encontrado antes de subir al altar, y él lo miró a los ojos. Debió de haberse visto miserable, puesto que su siempre frío amigo le dio el abrazo más fuerte que jamás había recibido. Lo apretujó entre sus brazos con tanto cariño que Severus se sintió extraño. Tardó en corresponderle, pero lo hizo al final y Lucius le susurró en un tono doloroso: «Lo siento, lo siento tanto», y Severus, por alguna razón, comenzó a sollozar.

Narcissa, con una lagrimita asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos, le regañó con voz nasal sobre su maquillaje escurrido, y se lo arregló con un movimiento de varita. No sabía por qué, pero ellos estaban, de alguna forma, al tanto de su situación. Su apoyo le supo a rosas.

Aún así, con su alianza deslizándose por su dedo, con una brillante y carísima gema negra en el centro de al menos dos centímetros de diámetro, sintió que estaba firmando su pase al infierno en la tierra. Escuchó el _crack_ que hizo su corazón al decir "acepto" y se sintió muerto cuando sus labios conectaron con los de Sirius.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Severus apenas se atrevía a respirar. Miró horrorizado a la multitud de sangre puras, quienes comenzaron a aplaudir de la forma más vacía que había visto en su vida. Quiso poder hacerse más pequeño, encogerse en sí mismo. Desaparecer. Ojalá pudiera deshacer lo que estaba hecho. En aquel momento se odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se despreciaba.

Sentía miedo. Miedo al hombre frente él que lo miraba de forma irreconocible. Miedo a que esa horda que le aplaudía lo atacara y separaran su piel de su carne. Miedo de que arrancaran al bebé de su vientre y lo arrojaran al fuego por bastardo y sangre sucia. Miedo, simplemente miedo.

— ¡Severus! ¿Me oyes?

— Sí. — Severus se secó unas lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

Narcissa acercó el rostro. Su aliento, con un ligero olor a menta, le daba a Severus en la sien. Su cara resplandecía a la luz de los ostentosos candelabros flotantes. Estaba tan blanca como un papel y su piel perfecta se veía como una máscara de teatro. Los finos dedos de su amiga le tomaron de la muñeca.

— Todo estará bien. — Susurró Narcissa, a lo lejos la risa maníaca de Bellatrix sonaba como melodía de opera. — Aquí nadie podrá protegerte, sólo tú mismo. Y eso es suficiente. debes ser fuerte, no dejes que te dobleguen. No dejes que _él_ te doblegue. No puede ordenarte a hacer nada que no quieras, no tiene ese poder sobre ti, nadie tiene ese poder sobre ti. Es un monstruo. Él, todos ellos. De ahora en adelante, debes pensar en protegerte. Siempre estaremos, Lucius y yo, para ti. Estamos a un _flu_ de distancia. ¿Bien?

— Sí. — Repitió Severus, pero su voz era apenas un susurro.

A lo lejos, la madre de Narcissa, Druella, recortó un pedazo de su empanada de cornualles y se la llevó a la boca. Rápidamente la escupió en una servilleta ante la molesta mirada de Walburga. — Le faltaba sal.

Walburga apretó su vaso tan fuerte que lo rompió al escuchar la risita de Druella, y Orion negó con la cabeza. Dorothea Nott se echó a reír al verla, codeándose con la señora Parkinson al ver la furia de Walburga y su mano sangrante.

— ¡Cuándo no, Walburga haciendo una escena! — Rió Lucretia, codeando a Ignatius, quien soltó una triste risita, mirando a Severus.

Narcissa, quien había presenciado toda la escena, salió de su tristeza y seriedad mortal para soltar una risita. Severus la miró sin comprender.

— ¿Qué? — Murmuró.

— Oh. — Lo observó como quien mira a un niño y sacudió la cabeza. — Mi madre y Walburga, ellas... nunca se llevaron bien. Siempre que se ven mi madre hace algo que enloquece a Walburga. No sé qué problemas habrán tenido en el pasado, pero aún los llevan en la espalda.

— ¿Algo sobre mi mamá? — Le habían preguntado de ella en la enfermería, pero prefería no recordar los detalles de ese encuentro jamás.

Narcissa se reclinó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

— No lo sé, a mamá no le gusta hablar de ella. Creo que siempre estuvo enamorada del hermano de mi papá, Alphard, y creo que él se iba a casar con tu mamá... o algo así. Nunca quiso contarme los detalles.

Severus estaba blanco como un papel. ¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido su vida si su madre se hubiera casado con ese sangre pura? ¿Siquiera hubiera nacido? ¿Sirius y él serían primos?

La idea le encogió el estómago en un doloroso retortijón. Notó el ardor en sus ojos. Movió la cabeza con incredulidad. No, no quería imaginarlo. Nadie podía saber qué hubiera pasado. De nada le servía pensar en realidades alternativas, no había un "quizá" que lo salvara de su destino. Como le dijo Narcissa, tenía que concentrarse en sobrevivir en esa mansión de locos. Tenía que pelear.

Severus estaba temblando. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, sintiendo el velo recogido y su corona de trenza. Tenía el cuerpo sensible y dolorido, como si su padre le hubiera dado una paliza. Esperaba que aquí nadie lo golpeara. Quería al menos escapar de eso.

¿Podría? ¿Podría escapar de Sirius esa misma noche? ¿De la luna de miel? Abrió tanto los ojos que casi se salen de su lugar, ¿tendría que acostarse con Sirius?

Comenzó a hiperventilar. No, no, no. ¡No quería tocarlo! ¡No de nuevo!

Narcissa apretó su muñeca. Comenzó a hacerle masajes en la espalda con los suaves dedos, en forma de círculos, dibujando espirales en su piel. Le susurró palabras de aliento en su oído, buscando que no se rompiera ante todas esas miradas listas para juzgarlo.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — Murmuró la mujer.

— No quiero acostarme con él. — Logró decir por fin. — No quiero...

— _Shh_. — Lo calló con suavidad, su mano liberó su muñeca y disimuladamente limpió sus lágrimas que chorreaban teñidas de negro. — No te van a forzar a acostarte con él, tranquilo. Además, no creo que Sirius siquiera llegue consiente a la noche.

Le señaló con el dedo al futuro padre, quien iba en su cuarta botella de vino de saúco, y se trastabillaba sobre sus propios pies, mientras Regulus, su hermano, intentaba quitarle la botella. Ver esto hizo que Severus sintiera el alivio inundarlo, y una pequeña mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa surcó por sus labios.

— Eso es. —Murmuró la mujer rubia, sonriendo al haber logrado calmar a su amigo, le hizo un gesto a Lucius, quien le alcanzó un vaso de agua con una expresión culpable en el rostro. Narcissa le tendió a Severus el agua, y este la bebió en grandes tragos que hicieron que su garganta doliera. — No podrá lastimarte. No más.

↬ ☠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieren ver cómo son los vestidos que llevan los personajes, pueden fijarse en la historia en Wattpad, mismo capítulo y misma cuenta. Hubiera puesto las mismas fotos aquí, si supiera como lmao.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! 💖


End file.
